Ugly
by RaDisZa
Summary: YunJae fanfiction GS . Yunho yang kaya, tampan, pintar, 35 tahun. Dan Jaejoong yang tidak kaya, tidak cantik, tapi pintar, 18 tahun. menikah saat baru pertama bertemu. TRANSLATED FIC !
1. Chapter 1

**Ugly**

**.**

**.**

Title** :: Ugly**

Genre** :: Drama, Romance**

Pairing** :: YunJae**

Author** :: Moonlite444 (**translatedbyme**)**

Rating** :: Teens-Mature (contains a little smut)**

Length** :: ...shoot**

Disclaimer** :: All story belong to Moonlite444 (**translatedbymedenganperubaha nseperlunya**) [TELAH DIBERI IZIN OLEH MOONLITE444]**

Warning** :: Typo(s), Genderswitch, NC.**

**.**

**.**

**Characters ::**

***Kim Jaejoong : **18 y.o, Girl, Baru lulus High School, Pintar, Gendut, Jelek.

***Jung Yunho : **35 y.o, Man, Bisnisman, Kaya, Tampan.

*Mr. Kim : Ayah Jaejoong, Supir Yunho.

*Mrs. Kim : Ibu Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**Summary ::**

Jaejoong adalah gadis yang gendut dan jelek. Karena penampilannya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menjadi temannya. Dia sering sekali dibully, dan mendapat diskriminasi.

Keluarganya bukanlah keluarga berada. Ayahnya hanya seorang supir. Jadi dia tidak mempunyai cukup banyak uang untuk operasi plastik.

Jaejoong tidak memiliki siapapun di kehidupan sosialnya. Tapi, dia adalah gadis yang amat pintar. Sepanjang hari ia gunakan untuk belajar. Dia menerima banyak penghargaan di kompetisi sains. Tapi, semua itu tetap membuatnya tidak memiliki teman.

.

Suatu hari, bos ayahnya datang kerumah. Setelah melalui percakapan singkat, bos ayahnya tiba-tiba melamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sedang mengamati formulir untuk mendaftar di universitas. Dia benar-benar ingin untuk bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya. Dia ingin menjadi dokter.

Sesungguhnya dia telah mengisi formulir itu. Dan dia hanya memerlukan tanda tangan orangtuanya untuk melengkapi formulir itu. Dengan ragu ia beranjak ke dapur tempat ibunya sedang memasak, "Umma, Jongiie.. Jongiie ingin berbicara."

Mrs. Kim sedang sibuk memasak, jadi dia menjawab Jaejoong tanpa melihat kearahnya, "Ada apa, Joongie?"

"Euumm.. Jongiie ingin mengetahui pendapat umma. Jongiie ingin kuliah," jawab Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim menghentikan masaknya dan melihat ke arah Jaejoong. "Umma bangga denganmu Jaejoongiie, tapi umma tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Kita harus menunggu ayahmu untuk mendiskusikan semua ini."

"Baiklah umma," jawab Jaejoong tersenyum.

***Ding** **ding**

"Jongiie, bisakah buka pintu? Sepertinya itu ayahmu," kata Mrs. Kim sambil melanjutkan masaknya kembali.

"Baiklah umma."

_Apakah appa tidak membawa kunci sampai harus membunyikan bel?_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Dia pikir itu ayahnya, tapi ketika ia membuka pintunya ia mendapati seorang yang tampan yang berdiri di depan pintu, dan tersenyum padanya.

"Apakah ini rumah Mr. Kim?" tanya pria itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bisa mengenali pria itu, dia adalah bos ayahnya, Jung Yunho. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan bos ayahnya itu sebelumnya, tapi siapa yang tidak tahu pria itu. Dia adalah bisnisman terkenal di negara itu. Dia sangat kaya dan tampan. Banyak wanita yang mau menikah dengannya, tapi dia tetap belum mempunyai istri dan tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dia tetap sendiri diusianya sekarang.

"Ya benar, tapi ayahku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dia belum pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Apakah kau mau menunggu?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Terima kasih," sahut Yunho sambil memasuki rumah kecil tersebut.

Didalam rumah Yunho melihat banyak sertifikat penghargaan serta piala yang berjejeran, "Apakah semua ini milikmu?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong yang baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan membawakan minuman.

"Ya," jawab Jaejoong sambil meletakkan minuman itu di meja dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Temani aku mengobrol sampai ayahmu datang."

Jaejoong lalu duduk di kursi di depan Yunho. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"Apa saja." jawab Yunho. "Aku dengar dari ayahmu kalau kau baru saja lulus high school, apakah kau akan melanjutkannya ke universitas?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan tangannya, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan membicarakannya dulu dengan orang tuaku. Aku tidak yakin mereka sanggup membaya uang kuliahku," ucap Jaejoong sedih.

"Tapi bukankah dengan semua penghargaan dan nilai-nilaimu kau bisa mengajukan beasiswa?"

"Pasti banyak sekali peminat untuk beasiswa itu. Kesempatanku sangat kecil."

"Apakah kau selalu pesimis?" tanya Yunho dengan dahi yang dikerutkan.

"Aku bukannya pesimis. Aku hanya berpikir realistis," jawab Jaejoong. "Aku tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak. Itu akan membuatku sangat kecewa kalau ternyata gagal."

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku benar benar ingin menjadi dokter. Aku senang sekali bisa menolong orang-orang." Jaejoong tersenyum saat membayangkan dirinya menjadi dokter. Namun senyumannya langsung hilang ketika dia mengingat realita hidupnya.

"Kau adalah orang yang langka. Kebanyakan orang-orang berpikir tentang uang yang akan diterimanya. Beberapa dokter berpikir tentang bagaimana mengambil keuntungan dari pasien-pasiennya," kata Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Omong-omong apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau tiba-tiba kau mendapatkan banyak uang?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tentu saja aku kan membaya uang untuk kuliah."

"Apakah kau serius? Kau tidak akan menggunakan uangmu untu operasi plastik?" tanya Yunho lagi. "Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi banyak orang yang melakukannya."

"Dan membuat diriku menjadi palsu seperti yang lain? Untuk apa?" Jaejoong merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Yunho. "Aku tahu aku jelek Yunho-ssi, tapi tidak. Aku dapat menerima diriku apa adanya. Menjadi cantik tidak akan membuat diriku menjadi lebih baik daripada yang lainnya."

"Tapi banyak pria yang menyukai wanita cantik," kata Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong tertawa, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menyukai pria jenis itu. Mereka pastilah mempunyai otak yang kecil, hanya memerhatikan penampilan."

"Lalu menurutmu apakah aku jenis pria yang seperti itu?" Yunho bertanya lagi. "Kau tahu, aku mempunyai wajah yang kecil."

Jaejoong berhenti tertawa lalu menatap Yunho, "Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Gwenchana, omong-omong apakah kau mempunya namjachingu?" lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa menemukan pria dengan otak yang besar. Ooppss~ mianhae," Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. "Dan aku tidak berpikir akan menemukannya."

"Kau menjadi pesimis lagi. Percaya padaku, Tuhan sudah menyiapkan seseorang untukmu," ucap Yunho sampil menepuk lengan Jaejoong.

.

Mr. Kim membuka pintu dan memasuki rumah. "Aku pulang!" serunya. "Mian aku terlambat. Aku kehilangan dompetku, jadi aku berjalan karena tidak ada uang untuk membayar uang bus."

Dia terkejut saat melihat bosnya di rumahnya. "Yunho-ssi, kau disini?"

"Oh Mr. Kim, selamat datang! Aku kesini untuk mengembalikan dompetmu. Kau meninggalkannya dirumahku. Mian, karena ini kau jadi harus berjalan untuk pulang." kata Yunho sampil meminta maaf.

"Omo! Thanks God! Yunho-ssi nan jeongmal kamsahamnida! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada keluargaku jika aku benar-benar kehilangan dompetku ini," jawab Mr. Kim.

"Cheonmaneyo Mr. Kim," jawab Yunho. "Okay, urusanku sudah selesai disini. Aku pikir sudah saatnya untuk pulang. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktumu dengan keluargamu."

"Yunho-ssi, bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan malam bersama kami? Aku tebak kau belum makan malam. Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Meskipun itu hanya makanan sederhana," Mrs. Kim yang baru saja datang dari dapur menawarkan Yunho untuk makan bersama.

"Oh! Dengan senang hati, Mrs. Kim," jawab Yunho.

"Mr. Kim, aku dengar putrimu ingin menjadi dokter?" ucap Yunho memulai percakapan saat makan bersama.

"Ya, kami sangat bangga dengannya. Tapi sayang sekali kami tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar uang kuliah." Mr. Kim melirik anaknya yang menundukkan kepala.

"Anakmu itu sangat pintar, akan sangat sia-sia jika ia tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya."

"Tapi kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Yunho-ssi," Mr. Kim terlihat sedih saat mengucapkannya.

Yunho meletakkan sumpitnya di meja. Dia melihat ke arah Mr. Kim. "Mr. Kim, jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin meminta izinmu untuk menerimaku untuk menikahi putrimu."

Semuanya mendadak beku saat mendengarnya.

"Ma... maaf?"

"Aku ingin kau mengizinkanku untuk menikahi putrimu," ulang Yunho. "Aku berjanji akan membantunya untuk meraih mimpinya."

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya diam, tiba-tiba berbicara, "Yunho-ssi, kau tidak harus mengasihaniku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Mungkin aku tidak kuliah tahun ini, tapi aku akan bekerja keras dan menabung uangku untuk mendaftar kuliah. Aku yakin aku akan bisa kuliah beberapa tahun kedepan."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu. Aku tidak pernah mengasihanimu. Aku bahkan yakin kau bisa menjadi dokter tanpa bantuanku. Tapi kau juga adalah wanita yang selama ini kucari," jawab Yunho menjelaskan.

"Tapi... aku jelek," kata Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho tertawa, "Meskipun wajahku kecil, tapi otakku tidak. Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau punya otak yang kecil," balas Jaejoong.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Kita bahkan baru bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Kita bisa belajar mengenai satu sama lain nanti."

"Bagaimana jika kau merasa kecewa saat mengetahui aku yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku sudah mengetahui hal-hal yang utama dari dirimu. Yang lain tidaklah terlalu penting."

"Kau hanya memikirkan tentang dirimu. Bagaimana denganku? Kau tidak peduli dengan perasaanku?"

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab. Dia tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan Yunho, dan tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentang Yunho. Tapi, dia merasa senang dengan Yunho karena pria itu tidak mempunyai otak yang kecil seperti kebanyak pria lainnya.

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang," kata Yunho. "Aku pikir ini sudah terlalu lama. Aku harus pergi. Terimakasih untuk makan malam yang menyenangkannya Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, dan juga Jaejoongiie."

***TBC***

**YAY SAYA COMEBACK DISAAT SEPERTI INI !**

**Sebentar lagi saya UN dan demi Tuhan saya masih buta angka -_-"**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**Review :)**

** AIrzantiHuang_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugly**

.

.

Title :: **Ugly**

Genre :: **Drama**, **Romance**

Pairing :: **YunJae**

Author :: **Moonlite444** (translatedbyme)

Rating :: **Teens**-**Mature** (contains a little smut)

Length :: ...**shoot**

Disclaimer :: All story **belong** **to** **Moonlite444** (translatedbymedenganperubaha nseperlunya) [TELAH **DIBERI** **IZIN** OLEH MOONLITE444] Warning :: **Typo**(**s**), **Genderswitch**, NC

.

.

.

**Characters** ::

***Kim** **Jaejoong** : 18 y.o, Girl, Baru lulus High School, Pintar, Gendut, Jelek.

***Jung** **Yunho** : 35 y.o, Man, Bisnisman, Kaya, Tampan.

*Mr. Kim : Ayah Jaejoong, Supir Yunho.

*Mrs. Kim : Ibu Jaejoong

.

.

.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab. Dia tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan Yunho, dan tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentang Yunho. Tapi, dia merasa senang dengan Yunho karena pria itu tidak mempunyai otak yang kecil seperti kebanyak pria lainnya.

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang," kata Yunho. "Aku pikir ini sudah terlalu lama. Aku harus pergi. Terimakasih untuk makan malam yang menyenangkannya Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim, dan juga Jaejoongiie."

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus berpikir mengenai hal tadi. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuknya dan keluarganya jika dia menerima Yunho sebagai suaminya. Tapi dia juga merasa takut kalau ternyata Yunho hanya akan mempermainkannya yang hanyalah seorang gadis miskin dan jelek.

Bagaimana jika semua yang dikatakannya tadi adalah bohong? Tapi, jika ia menolaknya, bukan tidak mungkin ayahnya akan dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya harus dia lakukan?

.

Setelah berpikir panjang malam itu, paginya Jaejoong menemui ayahnya yang hendak sarapan. Jaejoong memberitahukan pada ayahnya kalau dia menerima Yunho sebagai suaminya.

.

.

Pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Yunho meminta asistennya untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk menikah. Dia ingin semuanya sempurna untuk perhelatan yang hanya akan ada satu kali selama hidupnya. Dia juga sudah mendaftarkan Jaejoong di universitas terbaik di kota itu.

.

Jaejoong sekarang adalah calon pengantin wanita. Dia akan pergi untuk memilih gaun pengantinnya. Dia pergi dengan ditemani ibunya dan asisten Yunho yang akan membantunya.

Dia melihat kesekeliling ruangan saat tiba di toko busana pengantin. Dia melihat banyak gaun pengantik cantik yang dipajang.

"Whoaa! Gaun-gaunnya benar-benar indah!"

Lalu tiba-tiba dia terlihat sedih saat mengingat bentuk tubuhnya. "Tapi tidak akan ada yang terlihat indah di tubuhku."

Mendadak dia kehilangan mood untuk memilih gaun pengantinnya. Setiap wanita ingin terlihat cantik di hari pernikahannya bukan?

Sang perancang merasa mengerti dengan permasalahan Jaejoong. Dia menunjukkan sebuah gaun pada Jaejoong, "Urrm, bagaimana kalau yang ini? Ini tidak terlalu terbuka, aku yakin Yunho-ssi tidak akan senang jika melihat tubuh istrinya dipamerkan."

Jaejoong tahu kalau maksud sang perancang yang sebenarnya adalah bukan itu. Yang sebenarnya adalah, tubuhnya harus memakai gaun tertutup untuk menyembunyikan tubuh gemuknya. "Okay," jawab Jaejoong, dia sudah merasa lelah untuk menolak.

Kemudian perancang itu mengambil alat ukur untuk mengukur tubuhnya.

.

"Hey, lihat calon pengantin wanita itu!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita. "Dia sangat gendut dan... jelek."

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu! Aku dengar dia adalah calon pengantinnya Yunho!" jawab temannya.

"Mwo? Yunho yang Jung Yunho itu maksudmu? Yunho yang semua wanita menginginkannya itu?" wanita pertama bertanya dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Memangnya ada berapa Jung Yunho yang terkenal di kota ini?"

"Kenapa dia memilih gadis itu? Dia bisa memiliki semua gadis cantik dia kota ini jika ia mau," jawab wanita pertama dengan wajah menyernyit heran.

"Aku tidak tahu," balas wanita kedua sambil mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan mencari gaun pengantin untukknya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Yunho? Paling tidak dia melakukan operasi plastik agar jadi cantik. Menurutku dia pastilah menggunakan sihir hitam untuk memikat Jung Yunho itu. Atau mungkin dia mengancam Yunho?" ucap wanita pertama yang masih saja merasa heran.

Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dihina karena penampilannya. Tapi tuduhan yang diucapkan wanita tadi benar-benar tidak sanggup ditanganinya lagi. Kini dia berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya agak tidak jatuh.

Mrs. Kim mengerti perasaan Jaejoong. Dia memegang tangan anak gadisnya itu untuk memberinya kekuatan. "Jangan dengarkan mereka, Jaejoongie. Kecantikanmu bukannya tidak ada. Kecantikanmu tersimpan didalam hatimu, bukan untuk dipamerkan."

.

Akhirnya hari pernikahan mereka tiba. Jaejoong mengenakan gaun pengantinnya, dan ada seorang wanita yang sedang meriasnya.

"Sudah selesai, kau bisa membuka matamu dan melihatnya di cermin," kata sang wanita perias tadi.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik, Jaejoong-ssi," ucap sang perias dengan berbisik.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, "Kamsahamnida Unnie." Dia merasa sangat senang, meskipun dia tidak cukup cantik seperti pengantin lainnya, tapi dia terlihat spesial di hari spesialnya.

.

Jaejoong berjalan melewati lorong untuk menuju ke altar dengan ayahnya. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar, tangannya sangat dingin. Dia memegang erat buket bunga pengantin dan tangan ayahnya.

Dia melihat kearah kiri dan kanannya. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya merasa tidak percaya. Dia bisa sudah membayangkannya, tapi saat itu benar-benar terjadi rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Tapi saat melihat Yunho tersenyum padanya, dia merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan orang lain dan fokus pada pria tampan yang sedang menunggunya di altar.

Sesampainya ia di altar, Yunho mengambil tangannya dari genggaman ayahnya. Dia mendapati Yunho yang memandang wajahnya dari balik cadar.

Sebelum upacara pernikahannya dimulai, pendeta menanyakan pada para undangan siapakah yang akan menjadi wali Yunho. Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab.

Yunho sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi, dan dia tidak mempunyai saudara kandung. Jadi hanya paman, bibi, dan beberapa sepupu lain. Tapi mereka merasa tidak pantas menjadi wali Yunho karena bukan saudara sedarah.

.

Upacara pernikahannya berlanjung dengan pelan dan khidmat. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri kini.

Ini adalah waktu untuk pengantin pria mencium pengantin wanitanya.

Dengan pelan Yunho berjalan lebih dekat lagi pada Jaejoong, yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk melihat suaminya itu. Dia takut kalau suaminya akan merasa kecewa padanya.

Perlahan, Yunho membuka cadar yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Dia mendapati air mata di mata Jaejoong, yang langsung dipejamkan Jaejoong.

Yunho kemudian memengang dagu Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat wajah istrinya itu. Kemudian Yunho menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong dengan jempolnya.

.

Jaejoong tetap menutup matanya. Dia tidak ingin melihat ekpresi Yunho saat melihat wajahnya. Tapi berbeda dari perkiraannya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut pada bibirnya. Terkejut, dia membuka matanya, dan menemukan kalau wajah Yunho berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak sangan kencang.

'Dia mencium bibirku!' pikir Jaejoong heran.

Setelah ciuman itu, Yunho tersenyum pada pengantin wanitanya. Dia mengerti kenapa Jaejoong tampak tidak nyaman. Meskipun sekarang dia sudah resmi menjadi Mrs. Jung. Oleh karena itu Yunho berniat menghiburnya.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan Yunho, Jaejoong dengan perlahan tersenyum. Dan tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya diangkat dengan bridal style.

"Oh Tuhan! Jangan lakukan ini!" pekik Jaejoong takut sambil dengan cepat mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho. Dia merasa benar-benar takut jatuh.

"Jangan cemas Baby, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh," jawab Yunho yang seakan mengerti keadaan Jaejoong. Lalu dia membawa Jaejoong berjalan ke pintu keluar Gereja.

**.**

***TBC***

**.**

**Yay ! akhirnya update dan, coba tebak?! Ata, BENERAN PINDAH SEKOLAH :( yaampun aku sedih :(**

**btw, tanggal empat aku udah mulai ujian. DAN AKU MASIH ALERGI SAMA SOAL HITUNG-HITUNGAN !**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**please :)**

** AIrzantiHuang_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugly**

**.**

**.**

Title ::** Ugly**

Genre ::** Drama, Romance**

Pairing ::** YunJae**

Author ::** Moonlite444 **(translatedbyme)

Rating ::** Teens-Mature **(contains a little smut)

Length ::** ...shoot**

Disclaimer :: All Story belong to **Moonlite444 **(translatedbymedenganperubaha neperlunya)[TELAH **DIBERI IZIN **OLEH **MOONLITE444**]

Warning :: **Typo(s), Genderswitch, NC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Characters ::**

***Kim Jaejoong : **18 y.o, Girl, Baru lulus High School, Pintar, Gendut, Jelek.

***Jung Yunho : **35 y.o, Man, Bisnisman, Kaya, Tampan.

*Mr. Kim : Ayah Jaejoong, Supir Yunho.

*Mrs. Kim : Ibu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan! Jangan lakukan ini!" pekik Jaejoong takut sambil dengan cepat mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho. Dia merasa benar-benar takut jatuh.

"Jangan cemas Baby, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh," jawab Yunho yang seakan mengerti keadaan Jaejoong. Lalu dia membawa Jaejoong berjalan ke pintu keluar Gereja.

.

Semua undangan tergagap-gagap melihat aksi Yunho. Mereka mendadak khawatir kalau Yunho tidak akan kuat dan akhirnya jatuh bersama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat takut. Dia menutup matanya lagi dan memeluk erat leher Yunho.

"Jangan menutup matamu, Baby. Jangan khawatir, segalanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong. "Aku suamimu sekarang. Kau harus mempercayaiku."

Jaejoong yang mendengar kata-kata Yunho mulai memaksa dirinya untuk membuka matanya.

Dia berpikir kalau Yunho akan berusaha sangat keras untuk menggendongnya. Tapi setelah dia membuka matanya dengan baik, dia kembali salah. Suaminya terlihat sangat baik dengan senyum menawan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia kembali melirik suaminya, itu benar-benar menyenangkan.

Yunho sadar kalau Jaejoong memperhatikan wajahnya, dia tersenyum samar.

"Ada apa Baby? Apakah kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan suamimu yang tampan ini?" goda Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang," jawab Jaejoong dan menghiraukan ucapan Yunho tadi.

"Kita hampir sampai," jawab Yunho menolak permintaan Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau tidak harus memaksa dirimu untuk menggendongku. Aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri hanya karena aku," lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak menjawab perkataan Jaejoong dan terus menggendongnya hingga sampai ke limousine yang telah menunggu mereka di depan Gereja.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka memasuki limousine tersebut.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat untuk merayakan pesta pernikahan kita, kita harus siap sebelum para undangan datang," jawab Yunho lagi.

.

Di jalan menuju tempat pesta pernikahan mereka akan diadakan, Jaejoong terus berdiam diri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau akan terus mengacuhkan suamimu seperti ini?" goda Yunho kepada istrinya itu.

"Huh?" akhirnya Jaejoong tersadar, "Maafkan aku."

Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya imut, "Kau jahat sekali pada suamimu ini."

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa," jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana. Aku bisa bisa mengerti. Kau pastilah bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada hidupmu belakangan ini. Apalagi kau masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, sementara aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi suamimu," jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Yang penting, jangan merasa terbebani dengan status barumu. Aku tidak akan mengikatmu dengan alasan kau istriku. Menjadi istriku bukan berarti kau akan kehilangan kebebasanmu. Kau tetap bisa meraih impianmu menjadi dokter dan aku akan mendukungmu dengan sepenuh hati. Dan jangan ragu untuk bertanya atau meminta aku membantumu. Aku ingin kau benar-benar fokus pada pendidikanmu."

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar penjelasan Yunho. "Dan lagi, aku akan bisa menunggu untuk mempunyai anak hingga kau lulus dari kuliahmu."

"Eh? Anak?" ucap Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yeah, Anak. Hamil dan mempunyai bayi mungkin akan menggangu kuliahmu, jadi aku memutuskan kalau kita akan mempunyai bayi nanti setelah kau menjadi dokter," jelas Yunho. "Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang ayah."

Yunho tersenyum manis membayangkan dirinya akan mempunyai anak. Dia sudah menginginkan hal itu sejak lama.

"Apakah kau mau mempunyai anak dariku?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia merasa tidak yakin dengan kata-kata Yunho.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin anakku pintar sepertimu," jawab Yunho yang mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku jelek. Bagaimana kalau nanti anakmu akan terlihat sepertiku?" Jaejoong merasa berat sekali mengatakannya.

Yunho bisa melihat kesedihan dimata Jaejoong. Dia langsung meletakkan Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak seperti itu, kau hanya kurang percaya diri kalau kau itu menarik. Aku yakin jika kau penuh dengan kepercaya-dirian, kau pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik. Jadi berhenti untuk merasa tidak percaya diri. Setidaknya didepanku."

Jaejoong merasa hangat berada di dada Yunho. Rasanya seakan-akan lelaki itu benar-benar bisa melindunginya. Tapi dia tetap merasa sedikit tidak yakin dan tidak nyaman dengan hubungan ini.

Sesaat kemudian limousine yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di dermaga.

"Hah? Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya Jaejoong kebingungan.

"Apakah asistenku tidak memberi tahumu?" Yunho pikir Jaejoong sudah tau tentang dimana pesta pernikahan mereka akan diadakan di atas kapal pesiar.

"Tidak," Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Atau mungkin dia telah memberi tahu tapi aku tidak memperhatikannya."

"Well, pesta pernikahan kita akan diadakan disini, di atas kapal pesiar. Baiklah sekarang kau sudah tahu kan?" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk kapal pesiar mewah tersebut.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah memimpikan akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang semewah ini.

.

Kini pengantin wanita dan pengantin pria sudah berganti baju menjadi Hanbok untuk pernikahan.

Jaejoong melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, "Aku terlihat seperti balon mengenakan Hanbok ini," ucap Jaejoong lesu. "Yah setidaknya kegemukanku benar-benar tidak terlihat."

.

Pesta akan dimulai pada pukul 7 P.M. ada sangat banyak undangan yang datang. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah relasi-relasi Yunho.

Lagi-lagi mereka tidak percaya saat melihat Jaejoong yang adalah pengantin wanitanya. Beberapa dari mereka mulai saling berbisik-bisik.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat untuk memberikan gadisnya itu kekuatan. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Dia tidak ingin membuat Yunho mencemaskan dirinya.

Yunho sebenarnya tahu kalau Jaejoong tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Jadi dia memberi tahu kepada semua undangan untuk melanjutkan pesta tanpa dirinya dan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong harus istirahat.

Kemudian dia membawa Jaejoong meninggalkan pesta pernikahan mereka dan pergi ke tempat sepi untuk mendapatkan udara segar.

"Yunho-ssi, kau tidak harus meninggalkan tamu-tamumu. Itu akan memberikan kesan buruk terhadapmu."

"Bisakah tidak usah memikirkan mereka? Kau harusnya berpikir tentang dirimu sendiri," jawab Yunho.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja," balas Jaejoong kemudian.

"Kau bisa bicara dengan bebas padaku. Kau bisa membagi semua pikiran yang ada dikepalamu padaku. Tolong, jangan menyimpannya seorang diri," ucap Yunho pelan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar baik Yunho-ssi," bantah Jaejoong lagi.

"Apakah mereka membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa memikirkan hal itu? Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dibegitukan," Jaejoong tersenyum sedih saat menjawabnya.

Yunho mendekat dan memeluk gadisnya itu, lalu dia melihat tepat ke mata Jaejoong, "Boojae, kau hanya harus mengabaikan apapun yang mereka ucapkan. Pendapat mereka tidaklah penting untuk kau pikirkan."

"Boojae?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Eh? Begitulah panggilan sayangku untukmu," jawab Yunho kikuk.

"Ah sudahlah. Tidak penting. Omong-omong, apa kau malu memiliki istri sepertiku?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mengumpulkan keberanian.

Yunho mengendurkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, lalu menatap mata Jaejoong dalam-dalam, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apakah kau meragukan aku?"

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini terlihat sangat salah dimata orang banyak."

"Yang menikahimu adalah aku, bukan mereka. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyesal telah menikah denganku?" jawab Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukan Yunho lalu berjalan menjauh dan melihat ke arah laut yang terlihat gelap, namun indah.

"Aku tidak pernah memimpikan akan mendapat suami sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu ini adalah keberuntunganku yang mendapatkan istri sepertimu," Yunho menjawab sambil perlahan mendekati Jaejoong lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lalu apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang tentangmu? Aku tidak ingin reputasimu turun karena aku," jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tiba-tiba terkekeh, "Bagaimana caraku bekerja keras dan sikapku lah yang akan menaikkan atau menurunkan reputasiku. Bukan dengan siapa aku menikah."

"Tapi kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana mereka melirik dan membicarakan kita," jawab Jaejoong.

"Selama aku memiliki sikap yang baik saat berbisnis, semua itu tidak akan menjadi masalah," jawab Yunho. "Omong-omong sekarang sudah mulai dingin. Mari kita kedalam. Aku rasa pestanya sudah selesai." ucap Yunho lalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mereka di kapal pesiar itu.

.

.

"Bajumu ada di lemari jika kau ingin menggantinya," ucap Yunho saat mereka tiba di kamar mereka sambil menunjuk lemari tersebut.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, tapi dia tetap berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Hey, kenapa kau berdiri terus disitu? Masuklah!" panggil Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk sekali dan berjalan memasuki kamar dengan langkah lambat.

"Apakah kau takut padaku?" ucap Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**.**

**.**

**Gyaaaa ! Maafkan~**

**omong-omong kira-kira Jaejoong bakal jawab apa ? Hahaha *ketawa nista**

**EH ! mau dibikin ato kagak nih adegan NC-nya ? O.o**

**.**

**Please**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**:)**

AIrzantiHuang_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugly**

**.**

**.**

Title :: **Ugly**

Genre :: **Drama, Romance**

Pairing :: **YunJae**

Author :: **Moonlite444 **(translatedbyme)

Rating :: **Teens-Mature **(Contains a little smutt)

Length :: **...shoots**

Disclaimer :: All story belong to **Moonlite444** (translatedbymedenganperubaha nseperlunya)[TELAH **DIBERI** **IZIN** OLEH **MOONLITE444**]

Warning :: **NC, Typo(s), Genderswitch**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Characters ::

***Kim Jaejoong : **18 y.o, Girl, Baru lulus High School, Pintar, Gendut, Jelek.

***Jung Yunho : **35 y.o, Man, Bisnisman, Kaya, Tampan.

*Mr. Kim : Ayah Jaejoong, Supir Yunho.

*Mrs. Kim : Ibu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Bajumu ada di lemari jika kau ingin menggantinya,"ucap Yunho saat mereka tiba di kamar mereka sambil menunjuk lemari tersebut.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, tapi dia tetap berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Hey, kenapa kau berdiri terus disitu? Masuklah!" panggil Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk sekali dan berjalan memasuki kamar dengan langkah lambat.

"Apakah kau takut padaku?" ucap Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu," ucap Yunho lalu menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong untuk duduk disebelahnya diranjang mereka.

Setelah Jaejoong duduk, Yunho berdiri dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka, kemudian dia membuka bajunya dengan perlahan tepat dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jaejoong yang kaget melihat kelakuan Yunho.

"Malam ini adalah malam pernikahan kita. Kau juga sudah 18 tahun. Kau tentunya tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan," ucap Yunho yang sekarang hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya saja.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk melihat Yunho. "Tapi kau bilang kau akan menunggu sampai aku lulus kuliah?"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Aku bilang aku akan menunggu sampai kau lulus kuliah untuk mempunyai anak. Itu bukan berarti kita tidak akan melakukannya. Jangan cemas, aku akan menggunakan pelindung, jadi kau tidak akan hamil," jelas Yunho panjang sambil mengambil kondom dari laci nakas. Kemudian dia melepas celana pendeknya.

Jaejoong makin menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya erat-erat, "Apakah kita akan benar-benar melakukannya?"

"Boojae, apakah kau belum siap untuk melakukannya? Bila kau belum siap, aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Apakah kau benar-benar akan melakukannya denganku? Tidakkah kau merasa kecewa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tetap menutup matanya. "Kau seharusnya tidak ingin untuk menyentuhku. Kau seharusnya merasa yah kau tahu, jijik mungkin? Karena akan menyentuhku yang gendut dan jelek ini."

"Apakah itu masalahnya?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, "Itukah?"

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Berhenti memikirkan tentang itu! Berhenti mengkhawatirkan tentangku, reputasiku, DAN SESUATU YANG SEPERTI ITU!" ucap Yunho dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Aku takut kau akan merasa kecewa denganku!" jawab Jaejoong pelan sambil menangis.

"KAU MAU TAHU YANG SEBENARNYA?! YA! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU KECEWA!" teriak Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong merasa hatinya tertusuk. Rasanya sakit sekali saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan kalau Yunho akan mengatakan hal itu dengan tegas. Perlahan dia membuka matanya yang dipenuhi air mata dan melihat kearah Yunho.

"Tahukah kau apa yang membuatku kecewa?" ucap Yunho lembut sambil menatap tajam mata besar Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku kecewa karena kau menolakku dengan alasan yang tidak bisa diterima akal," kata Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong kembali menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihat suaminya itu. Dia bisa melihat kesedihan dalam ekspresi wajah Yunho. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku bisa menerima kalau kau merasa belum siap untuk melakukannya karena kau masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal itu. Atau mungkin kau takut melakukannya karena akan menyakitkan, tapi hal ini... ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal," ucap Yunho, lalu dia menyambung, "Itu berarti kau meragukanku. Kau tidak mempercayaiku. Sebagai seorang suami, aku merasa sangat terluka."

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jaejoong ditengah-tengah tangisannya yang makin keras.

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**.**

**.**

**Gyahahahha nista sekali ini dipotong o.O yah, chapter ini saya jadikan chapter bonus karena yang review banyak ^^ yay ! *bahagia sekali***

**Oh iya, NC -nya di chap depan yah ? Sebenernya mau ditaruh di chap ini, tapi enggak jadi ah :P**

**btw, maafin ya kalo aku gak balas review, soalnya ngetiknya di ponsel, jadi harus buru2 demi kuota yang gak seberapa ini :(**

**Okeee, kalo review-annya banyak lagi kayak kemaren, janji deh bakal update cepat~ **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please :)**

AIrzantiHuang_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugly**

.

.

Title :: **Ugly**

Genre :: **Drama**, **Romance**

Pairing :: **YunJae**

Author :: **Moonlite444** (translatedbyme)

Rating :: Teens-**Mature** (Contains a little smutt)

Length :: ...**shoots**

Disclaimer :: All story belong to **Moonlite444** (translatedbymedenganperubaha nseperlunya) [TELAH **DIBERI** **IZIN** OLEH **MOONLITE444**] Warning :: **NC**, **Typo**(s), **Genderswitch**

.

.

.

**Characters** ::

***Kim** **Jaejoong** : 18 y.o, Girl, Baru lulus High School, Pintar, Gendut, Jelek.

***Jung** **Yunho** : 35 y.o, Man, Bisnisman, Kaya, Tampan.

*Mr. Kim : Ayah Jaejoong, Supir Yunho.

*Mrs. Kim : Ibu Jaejoong.

.

.

"Didedikasikan untuk readers saya yang ternyata yadong semua."

.

.

"Aku bisa menerima kalau kau merasa belum siap untuk melakukannya karena kau masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal itu. Atau mungkin kau takut melakukannya karena akan menyakitkan, tapi hal ini... ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal," ucap Yunho, lalu dia menyambung, "Itu berarti kau meragukanku. Kau tidak mempercayaiku. Sebagai seorang suami, aku merasa sangat terluka."

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jaejoong ditengah-tengah tangisannya yang makin keras.

.

Yunho lalu menarik Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya, lalu mengelus punggung istrinya itu dengan perlahan dan penuh sayang. Dia membiarkan Jaejoong menangis di dadanya sambil terus mengelus punggung istrinya itu. Saat dirasanya istrinya sudah tidak terlalu terisak lagi, Yunho mencium keningnya. Jaejoong yang merasa kalau keningnya dicium mendongak dan melihat wajah Yunho. Saat itulah Yunho langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong.

Ciuman itu dirasa Jaejoong sangatlah lembut. Tapi mendadak ciuman itu menjadi lebih ganas saat Yunho dengan perlahan membaringkan Jaejoong di ranjang, terasa kalau Yunho mulai menjilati bibirnya dan menggunakan lidahnya dan sesekali menggigit.

Jaejoong entah mengapa merasa bersalah karena dia tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya membiarkan suaminya melakukan apapun yang diinginkan. Tapi dia merasa hangat didalam hatinya. Dia merasa kalau suaminya membutuhkannya.

Perlahan lidah Yunho bergerak dari bibir Jaejoong menuju leher Jaejoong. Dan Yunho menghisap leher Jaejoong dengan rakus.

"Uuuhh..." erang Jaejoong pelan saat Yunho menggigit tanda lahirnya.

Dengan bibir yang masih menjelajahi leher Jaejoong, perlahan tangan Yunho mulai membuka baju Jaejoong.

"Jangan!" pekik Jaejoong sambil memegang tangan Yunho yang akan membuka bajunya.

"Wae?" kata Yunho keheranan.

"Jangan melihatnya!" sambung Jaejoong. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Tubuhku jauh dari kata seksi."

Yunho hanya mengabaikan kata-kata Jaejoong, dan dengan cepat membuka seluruh pakaian Jaejoong.

"Kyaa!" pekik Jaejoong dan mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yunho tersenyum samar lalu melepaskan kedua tangan Jaejoong dari tubuhnya sendiri. "Lihatkan? Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu." ucap Yunho lalu merangkak keatas Jaejoong.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut," Yunho lalu membelai pipi Jaejoong. Kemudian dia melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi dadanya dan langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada besar istrinya.

"Hmmpphhh..." Jaejoong berusaha untuk meredam siara desahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan ditahan Boojae! Biarkan saja! Aku ingin mendengar suaramu," bisik Yunho. Sekejap kemudian dia melanjutkan aksinya di dada Jaejoong.

. (foreplay tolong dibayangkan sendiri) .

Jaejoong berteriak saat Yunho mengelus lengannya dan mulai memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam vagina Jaejoong.

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" ucap Yunho memberhentikan gerakan pinggulnya dan menatap mata Jaejoong khawatir.

Jaejoong mengambil napas dengan perlahan. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap mata Yunho, "Aku... baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan berhati-hati," ucap Yunho menatap tubuh Jaejoong yang dipenuhi keringat.

Perlahan Yunho mulai bergerak. Dia merasa sangat cemas. Dia bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang keluar dari lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong. Dia tahu kalau itu adalah darah Jaejoong. Tapi dia tidak berhenti. Dia tetap bergerak.

Setelah beberapa kali gerakan, Jaejoong mulai bisa merasakan kenikmatan. Dan tiba-tiba mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan desahan, "Hmmmmpphh~"

Yunho tersenyum saat mendengar desahan Jaejoong. Itu berarti Jaejoong menikmatinya juga. Dia mulai menaikkan kecepatannya.

"Aaaaaahh... Uuhhhhh~" Jaejoong mengerang dengan kuat saat merasakan sensasi percintaan mereka. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat merasakannya. Segala beban yang diarasakan tiba-tiba menghilang karena perlakuan Yunho. Cairan kewanitaanya mengalir tidak terkontrol, dan hal itu makin membuat mudah Yunho untuk bergerak semakin cepat didalamnya. Yang langsung membuatnya mengerang-erang dengan kuat.

"Yunho-ssi~" ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil memegang bahu suaminya erat-erat karena dia merasa akan orgasme.

"Boo, berhenti memanggilku Yunho-ssi!" ucap Yunho dengan makin mempercepat gerakannya. Jaejoong merasa terbang dibuatnya.

Dengan pikiran yang susah diajak kompromi, Jaejoong memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir kata apa yang akan digunakannya untuk memanggil Yunho. Dia sungguh bingung sekarang. Tapi, suaminya itu berumur sama dengan pamannya. Jadi, haruskah dia memanggil Yunho dengan 'ahjussi'? Tidak! Suaminya bisa-bisa merasa terhina. "Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong ditengah2 desahannya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berteriak nikmat karena sudah mencapai orgasmenya, "AAAHH~"

"Yeah, kedengarannya lebih baik," ucap Yunho setelah menunggu hingga Jaejoong menyelesaikan orgasmenya, lalu menyambung, "Aku pikir kau akan memanggilku 'ahjussi'." Yunho langsung makin mempercepat gerakannya, karena merasa akan orgasme juga.

Jaejoong merasa terkejut karena Yunho bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia merasa kalau suaminya itu sangat memahami dirinya. Dia sangat berharap kalau nantinya mereka akan tetap saling mengerti seperti sekarang. permintaan itu tidak terlalu banyak untuk diharapkannya kan? "Oppaah~"

"Boo, Boojae, aku, aku... AAAHH~" desah Yunho dan sekejap kemudian dia ambruk diatas tubuh Jaejoong yang merasa seperti bantal saat ditimpa Yunho. Tapi sebentar kemudian Yunho langsung menggulingkan badannya kearah samping dan memeluk tubuh istrinya erat.

"Kau hebat untuk yang pertama kalinya. Lain waktu aku akan mengajarkanmu cara mencium yang benar dan juga gaya yang lain. Mari kita tidur sekarang, jalja," ucap Yunho lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong. Kemudian dia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dibawah selimut, dan kemudian tertidur.

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**.**

**.**

**AAAAAAAA *teriak ala Jongin* ini saya kasih NC! YaTuhan! Kurang baik apalagi saya ini sebenarnya ?! #ttakbam**

**btw, JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI BILANG INI PENDEK ! INI NC DAN SAYA MAU PINGSAN NULISNYA **

**dan untuk ternyata update gak ASAP, maafkan ya~ niatnya update hari Minggu tapi saya ulang tahun s\(^o^)/s dan saya lupa nulisnya. Pas hari Senin mau ditulis, ternyata ponsel low dan listrik mati ! bayangin aja hampir 12 jam itu mati listrik ! #tepokPLN . Dan untuk kenapa bukan Selasa, because I must go to tempat les jadi gak sempat o.O**

**okeeee~**

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**:)**

AIrzantiHuang_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugly**

**.**

**.**

Title :: **Ugly**

Genre :: **Drama**, **Romance**

Pairing :: **YunJae**

Author :: **Moonlite444** (translatedbyme)

Rating :: **Teens**-Mature (contains a little smutt)

Length :: ...**shoots**

Disclaimer :: All story belong to **Moonlite444** (translatedbyme denganperubahanseperlunya) [TELAH **DIBERI** **IZIN** OLEH **MOONLITE444**]

Warning :: **Typo**(s), **Genderswitch**, NC

.

.

.

**Characters** ::

***Kim** **Jaejoong** : 18 y.o, Girl, Baru lulus High School, Pintar, Gendut, Jelek.

***Jung** **Yunho** : 35 y.o, Man, Bisnisman, Kaya, Tampan.

*Mr. Kim : Ayah Jaejoong, supir Yunho.

*Mrs. Kim : Ibu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat untuk yang pertama kalinya. Lain waktu aku akan mengajarkanmu cara mencium yang benar dan juga gaya yang lain. Mari kita tidur sekarang, jalja," ucap Yunho lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong. Kemudian dia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dibawah selimut, dan kemudian tertidur.

.

Jaejoong merasa sangat lelah, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia hanya menutup matanya saat Yunho mengecup keningnya.

Dia terus berpikir. Benarkah Yunho benar-benar menginginkan dirinya? Dan lagi Yunho tadi mengatakan 'lain waktu', benarkah? Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Apakah benar kalau Yunho mencintainya? Jaejoong benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria sempurna yang digilai semua wanita malah jatuh cinta padanya? Rasanya konyol sekali.

.

Sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi. Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Saat dia melihat kesebelahnya, istrinya masih tertidur. Dia bisa melihat gurat-gurat kelelahan di wajah istrinya. Yunho akan bangun untuk mencuci muka, tapi saat dia hendak duduk, dia baru sadar kalau penisnya masih berada didalam tubuh istrinya. Jika dia mencoba menariknya, pasti istrinya akan terbangun. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk berbaring lagi disebelah istrinya dan melihat wajah istrinya yang sedang tertidur. "Dia benar-benar terlihat seksi bagaimanapun keadaannya."

Tidak lama kemudian Jaejoong terbangun dan mendapati wajah Yunho yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Jaejoong terkejut dan mencoba untuk mundur.

"Mau kemana kau? Apakah aku membuatmu takut?" tanya Yunho dan memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong untuk mencegahnya menjauh.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlambat bangun. Aku akan segera menyiapkan sarapanmu," ucap Jaejoong yang merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuk Yunho.

"Hey, kita mempunyai koki hebat di kapal pesiar ini untuk memasak sarapan kita. Kau bisa kembali tidur, kau benar-benar kelihatan begitu lelah."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," bantah Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, tapi berbaringlah dulu. Aku akan mandi, dan aku akan membangunkanmu saat aku telah selesai. Jangan kemana-mana," ucap Yunho setelah turun dari ranjang.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho langsung menyadari kalau Yunho tetap telanjang setelah permainan mereka semalam. Jaejoong langsung buru-buru menutup matanya.

Yunho yang melihat itu langsung menyeringai, apalagi Jaejoong yang begitu terlihat sangat imut. "Atau... kau mau mandi bersamaku?"

"Anniya!" jawab Jaejoong cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Setelah mereka sarapan, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk keluar dari kapal pesiar itu. Mereka sudah berlabuh di pulau Jeju untuk menghabiskan waktu bulan madu mereka.

Mereka menyinggahi toko-toko yang menjual suvenir, "Apakah ada barang yang kau inginkan, Boo?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih," balas Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Disini banyak barang-barang yang kita tidak bisa temukan di Seoul," kata Yunho sambil mengambil barang yang diinginkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Aku tidak suka berbelanja," jawab Jaejoong sambil melihat-lihat kearah barang-barang yang sudah dipilih oleh suaminya.

Yunho yang sedang memilih beberapa barang langsung melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan kaget, "Wow! Selama ini kupikir semua wanita pasti suka belanja."

"Yah, keluargaku bukan orang kaya. Jadi aku tidak bisa berbelanja sering-sering," jelas Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Dan lagi, bila aku punya uang lebih, aku lebih memilih untuk menabungnya untuk biaya kuliahku."

Yunho mengagguk pelan, "Jangan cemas. Selama kau menjadi istriku, aku akan mempunyai cukup uang untuk membiayai seluruh pengeluaranmu serta uang kuliahmu. Jadi, kau bisa membeli apapun barang yang kau inginkan dengan uangku."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak terbiasa membeli barang-barang yang menurutku tidak terlalu penting. Tapi aku sangat senang kau mau membantuku untuk biaya kuliahku," ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum cerah. Mereka kini sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju rak lain.

Yunho tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu sebelumnya. Dia merasa istrinya sangat menyenangkan. Dan hebat. "Menikahimu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah aku lakukan dalam hidupku, Boojae. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," Yunho kemudian berhenti berjalan lalu memegang tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku sangat senang mengenakan pakaian-pakaian mahal. Itu semua pasti bermerek. Kau tahu, itu seperti menaikkan harga diri didepan para relasi bisnis. Tapi kau membuka mataku, kalau yang mahal tidak selalu penting. Mulai sekarang aku akan berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Mohon bantuannya Boojae, aku mencintaimu."

Lalu mereka kembali berjalan menuju rak yang berisi suvenir yang berharga lebih mahal dari yang lain dengan satu tangan Yunho membawa keranjang suvenir, dan satu tangannya lagi menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang menunduk malu.

"Tapi Boo, jangan menolak jika aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah yang mahal. Bukankan normal jika seorang suami ingin membelikan hadiah untuk istrinya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, dia tidak mau membuat suaminya kecewa, "Aku akan sangat senang menerimanya."

.

Seminggu kemudian, pasangan pengantin baru ini tiba kembali di Seoul. Yunho langsung membawa istrinya menuju rumahnya yang besar dan mewah. "Boo, mulai sekarang ini adalah rumahmu."

Yunho lalu mengenalkan Jaejoong pada seluruh pelayan yang bekerja dirumahnya.

.

Beberapa hari setelah tinggal dirumah mewah Yunho, Jaejoong menyadari kalau beberapa pelayan wanita yang masih muda merasa tidak suka dengan dirinya. Jaejoong juga tahu kalau pelayan-pelayan itu mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak pantas untuk Yunho. Mereka mengatakan kalau merekalah yang lebih pantas karena wajah dan tubuh mereka lebih cantik.

Tapi Jaejoong tidak menanggapi ucapan-ucapan para pelayan itu. Dia juga mencoba untuk tidak terganggu dengan mereka. Sejujurnya itu bukan masalah untuknya, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi itu semua.

Dan ketika Yunho tidak ada di rumah, beberapa dari para pelayan muda itu berlaku kasar dan tidak sopan pada Jaejoong. Mereka menolak mengerjakan apa yang Jaejoong suruh, dan juga tidak mau mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Tapi selain mereka, ada banyak pelayan yang sudah berumur yang sudah lama bekerja pada Yunho yang memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik.

.

Sekarang adalah tahun ajaran baru. Jaejoong dengan semangat memulai pelajarannya di universitas barunya. Dia belajar dengan keras seperti biasanya. Dia benar-benar ingin membuat Yunho serta kedua orang tuanya bangga kepadanya.

Dan sama seperti masa sekolah, Jaejoong tidak mempunyai banyak teman di kampusnya. Ditambah lagi dengan statusnya sebagai istri Yunho. Itu makin menyulitkannya untuk mendapatkan teman. Tak sedikit orang-orang berpikir kalau Jaejoong bisa masuk ke universitas itu adalah karena Yunho, dan bukannya karena kemampuan otaknya.

Dia juga terkadang mendapat hinaan dan tindakan-tindakan kasar dari orang-orang di kampusnya. Tapi setidaknya perlakuan mereka masih lebih mendingan daripada yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang semasa dia sekolah dulu.

.

Jaejoong hampir selalu makan siang di kelasnya. Dia membawa bekal makan siang yang dibuatnya sendiri dari rumah.

"Lihat dia! Tidak heran kalau dia bisa sebegitu gendut. Lihat saja, dia makan begitu banyak. Cih, dia terlihat seperti babi," ucap seseorang yang lewat di kelasnya. Mendadak Jaejoong kehilangan selera makannya dan akhirnya dia menghentikan makannya.

.

Yunho menjemput Jaejoong sepulang dia dari kantor. Saat Jaejoong baru keluar kelas, Yunho langsung menggandeng tangannya menuju mobil. "Hey, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Boo?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang penting," jawab Jaejoong berbohong. Tapi dia terus saja melihat keluar jandela, dan tidak melihat Yunho.

Yunho tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Boojaejoongi-nya itu. Tapi dia mencoba untuk membiarkan Jaejoong merasa lebih tenang dahulu. Dia akan menanyakan hal itu pada istrinya nanti.

.

Sesampainya di rumah. Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung masuk ke kamar. Dan Jaejoong mendahului Yunho untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi.

Selesai mandi, Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang duduk di tempat tidur sambil membaca kertas yang ia tak mengerti. Lalu Jaejoong menegur Yunho dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Yunho.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kalau sudah selesai mandi langsung ke ruang makan ya?" ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam, Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju ruang santai untuk berbicara serius. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Kau makan begitu sedikit tadi. Apakah sesuatu mengganggumu?" tanya Yunho menata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berpikir kalau Yunho tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalahnya. Dia merasa tidak perlu saran dari Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas, "Kau tahu? Dulu saat aku masih remaja, aku memiliki banyak sekali masalah. Aku masih labil saat itu. Makanya aku membutuhkan saran dari orang dewasa untuk membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku. Jadi, aku sering berbicara pada ayahku mengenai masalahku. Dan seringnya dia malah tidak memberiku solusi apapun. Tapi berbicara pada seseorang yang kau percayai tentang masalahmu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Jaejoong terkikik pelan saat mendengar hal itu, "Kalau begitu, berarti kau adalah anak laki-laki yang nakal."

"Ya! Aku kan tidak bilang kalau aku membuat masalah?! Kenapa aku jadi anak nakal? Aku hanya sedang dalam masa labilku," protes Yunho. "Dan berhubung kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu lagi. Tapi kau memilikiku yang tampan ini disisimu, kau bisa membagi segalanya denganku."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku adalah remaja labil yang memiliki banyak masalah sepertimu?"

"Aishh, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu kalau kau masih punya aku disisimu. Itu saja."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengatakan padamu kalau aku punya masalah," ucap Jaejoong lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Jangan pernah ragu untuk bercerita padaku," ucap Yunho lalu balas menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, "Jadi, apakah kau mempunyai pekerjaan rumah untuk besok?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah besok kau ada kelas pagi?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah kalau aku memilikimu malam ini."

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**.**

**.**

**MAAFKAN~ iya aku tau ini udah lama banget banget banget banget banget update -nya.**

**Tapi kan aku semalam UN #alesan**

**Oh iya, makasih ya buat yang selalu review ^.^ sorry aku gak balas, soalnya aku ketik + update -nya pake ponsel.**

**Dan,**

**Review**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**:)**

AirzantiHuang_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugly**

.

.

Title :: **Ugly**

Genre :: **Drama**, **Romance**

Pairing :: **YunJae**

Author :: **Moonlite444** (translatedbyme)

Rating :: **Teens**-Mature (contains a little smutt)

Length :: ...**shoots**

Disclaimer :: All story belong to **Moonlite444** (translatedbyme denganperubahanseperlunya) [TELAH **DIBERI** **IZIN** OLEH **MOONLITE444**]

Warning :: **Typo**(s), **Genderswitch**, NC

.

.

.

**Characters** ::

***Kim** **Jaejoong** : 18 y.o, Girl, Baru lulus High School, Pintar, Gendut, Jelek.

***Jung** **Yunho** : 35 y.o, Man, Bisnisman, Kaya, Tampan.

*Mr. Kim : Ayah Jaejoong, supir Yunho.

*Mrs. Kim : Ibu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah ragu untuk bercerita padaku," ucap Yunho lalu balas menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, "Jadi, apakah kau mempunyai pekerjaan rumah untuk besok?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah besok kau ada kelas pagi?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah kalau aku memilikimu malam ini."

.

.

Sejak Jaejoong mendengar komentar kalau dia makan terlalu banyak, Jaejoong mulai mengurangi porsi makannya. Dia hanya makan sedikit makanan dengan harapan kalau dia tidak terus tumbuh semakin besar. Dia juga seringkali melewatkan makan siangnya.

Sekali waktu Jaejoong hampir pingsan saat menunggu Yunho menjemputnya di kampus. Untungnya Yunho datang sebelum dia pingsan.

"Boo, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau perlu pergi ke dokter?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya kelelahan. Pelajaran hari ini sangat melelahkan," ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Sebenarnya, nanti malam ada pesta dengan relasi bisnis. Aku baru saja akan menanyakanmu untuk menemaniku menghadirinya. Tapi karena kau sedang tidak enak badan, lebih baik kita tidak usah pergi," kata Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Pergilah tanpaku," ucap Jaejoong yang tidak ingin Yunho khawatir padanya. "Reputasimu akan tidak baik jika kau tidak datang."

"Tapi aku mencemaskanmu. Lagipula aku tidak mau pergi jika tanpamu. Relasi-relasiku yang lain juga membawa pasangannya," kata Yunho.

Jaejoong membayangkan kalau di pesta itu pasti akan ada perempuan-perempuan cantik. Sejujurnya dia juga cemas kalau perempuan itu akan menggoda Yunho, dan parahnya Yunho akan tergoda oleh mereka, "Setelah kupikir-pikir, kurasa aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan pergi denganmu."

"Apakah kau yakin?" tanye Yunho yang terkejut dengan perubahan mendadak Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku tidak sakit!" rengek Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yunho terkekeh melihat keimutan istrinya ini lalu mencubit pipi Jaejoong pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu, segera bersiap-siap! Kita akan pergi setengah jam lagi. Dan, aku sudah menyiapkan gaun untukmu!" ucap Yunho lalu menunjuk tas kertas besar di atas meja.

Jaejoong lalu mengambil tas kertas itu dan membukanya. Dia melihat gaun sutra hitam yang indah sekali. Saat dia mencoba mengenakannya, ternyata gaun itu tidak cukup untuknya, padahal ukuran gaun itu sudah besar, tapi tetap saja gaun itu lebih kecil satu nomor dari tubuhnya.

Jaejoong mendadak panik, sebelum suaminya mengetahuinya dia cepat-cepat mengambil gunting di laci meja dan memotong sedikit bagian samping gaun tersebut supaya gaun indah itu muat ditubuhnya.

.

Di pesta, banyak mata yang berfokus melihat Yunho dan istri gemuknya. Tapi Yunho dengan bangga menggandeng istrinya itu, disaat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Takut kalau dia akan mempermalukan suaminya itu.

Yunho lalu menggandeng Jaejoong menuju salah satu kumpulan orang-orang terpandang dan dengan bangga mengenalkan Jaejoong pada relasi-relasi bisnisnya. Meskipun mereka sudah mengetahui Jaejoong dari pesta pernikahan mereka.

Lalu saat pria-pria berpengaruh itu mengobrolkan sesuatu tentang bisnis, Jaejoong pamit pada Yunho dan pergi dengan pasangan-pasangan dari relasi Yunho.

.

"Mrs. Lee, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan model rambut yang seperti itu!" ucap Mrs. Choi mengomentari rambut bari Mrs. Lee.

"Ah, tapi Mrs. Lee selalu tampak cantik seperti apapun rambutnya," tambah Mrs. Park lagi.

"Ah, terima kasih! Kau juga terlihat cantik Mrs. Park, kulitmu terlihat lebih bersinar dari terakhir kali kita berjumpa bulan lalu," ucap Mrs. Lee mengomentari penampilan Mrs. Park juga.

"Oh, ini karena perawatan spesial yang selalu aku lakukan untuk kulitku," jawab Mrs. Park.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu semua hanya bisa diam. Dia ingin meninggalkan perempuan-perempuan glamor itu, tapi akan tidak sopan kalau dia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Mrs. Jung? Bukankah Mrs. Park memang sangat cantik?" ucapan Mrs. Choi menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya, dia sangat cantik," Jawab Jaejoong.

"Suami kita adalah orang penting. Jadi sebagai istrinya kita harus bisa menjaga keindahan tubuh dan wajah, supaya jangan sampai membuat suami kita menjadi malu dihadapan relasi-relasi mereka. Bahkan jika perlu, kita bisa melakukan operasi plastik dengan uang suami kita. Ini juga demi mereka, kan?" ucap Mrs. Park panjang.

Jaejoong merasa kalau perempuan-perempuan ini secara tidak langsung mengejeknya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan dompetnya ke lantai. Dia membungkuk untuk meraih dompetnya, tapi celakanya saat dia menunduk gaunnya robek ditempat yang tadi di potongnya, "Aargh!" teriak Jaejoong yang mencoba melindungi tubuhnya yang mulai terlihat.

Mendengar suara istrinya, Yunho langsung melihat kearah istrinya. Dia bisa melihat kalau Jaejoong sedang berusaha untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kelihatan, tapi tidak ada satupun perempuan yang berada disekitar Jaejoong yang menolongnya. Dengan secepat mungkin dia berlari kearah Jaejoong. Yunho melepas jasnya dan langsung menyampirkannya di bahu Jaejoong dan menutupi tubuh atas Jaejoong. Dia meletakkan Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan membawanya keluar ruangan untuk pulang.

Begitu supir menutup pintu mobil, Jaejoong langsung menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Yunho, "Mianhae,"

"Ssshh! Tidak apa-apa, Boo, aku disini bersamamu, ini adalah salahku, harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian ditengah perempuan-perempuan itu," kata Yunho sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong, berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berguna! Aku selalu saja membuatmu malu dihadapan rekan-rekanmu. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan setelah kejadian ini?" Jaejoong berkata sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentangku. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu, mereka akan mengolok-olokmu. Andai tadi aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut dan membiarkanmu tinggal di rumah," suara Yunho terdengar rapuh saat mengatakan hal itu.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sejujurnya, dia juga tidak menyalahkan Yunho. Dia sendiri yang bilang akan ikut.

Yunho menarik jas yang Jaejoong kenakan lalu menutupi kepalanya dan kepala Jaejoong. Sekejap setelahnya Yunho langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong yang terbengong.

Yunho lalu melepas jas itu dari kepala mereka dan kembali memasangkannya ditubuh Jaejoong, lalu ia menarik Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah. Dan lupakan tentang semua yang terjadi barusan," ucap Yunho lalu memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

.

"Oppa~" ucap Jaejoong yang ternyata belum juga tertidur.

"Humm?"

"Apakah aku benar-benar memalukan?"

Yunho lalu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong, "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Sudah kubilang, jangan dengarkan apapun yang orang katakan tentangmu!"

"Apakah kau pernah merasa menyesal menikahiku, Oppa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi tanpa mendengar yang Yunho ucapkan. "Apakah aku menjadi beban untukmu?"

"Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah menyesal menikahimu. Justru, menikahimu adalah hal paling luar biasa yang pernah aku lakukan selama hidupku," jelas Yunho.

"Tapi kenapa, Oppa? Aku selalu mempermalukanmu. Lihat wanita-wanita berkelas di pesta tadi, mereka semua cantik dan punya tubuh yang ramping, sementara aku jelek dan gendut," jelas Jaejoong yang mulai menangis lagi.

"Apa gunanya wajah dan tubuh indah tapi hatinya buruk? Tidak ada yang mau menolongmu tadi!" ucap Yunho mendadak gusar karena ingat kejadian tadi. "Dan sejujurnya aku cemburu!"

Jaejoong melongo mendengar itu, "Cemburu? Karena apa?"

"Pria-pria di pesta tadi melihat tubuhmu!" jelas Yunho sambil manyun.

Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo demi mendengar jawaban Yunho. Jaejoong berpikir, benarkah pria-pria itu melihatnya? Apa yang mau dilihat dari tubuhnya yang gendut ini?

"Boo, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau. Kau tidak perlu menjadi cantik seperti mereka untuk bisa mendapatkan hatiku, karena aku sudah memberikannya untukmu bahkan sebelum aku sendiri sadar kalau aku sudah kehilangan hatiku untukmu," ucap Yunho lembut lalu menghapus air mata Jaejoong yang masih mengalir.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku, Oppa?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau meragukanku? Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku," ucap Yunho dan mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oppa," Jaejoong lalu menarik kepala Yunho mendekat ke wajahnya lalu menarik jas di pundaknya guna menutupi wajah mereka, Jaejoong langsung mencium Yunho. Dia mencoba untuk menjadi pencium yang baik bagi Yunho.

Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Jaejoong melepas ciumannya dan mengambil napas.

Yunho langsung membenarkan jasnya di tubuh Jaejoong karena mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi, "Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yunho pada istrinya.

Jaejoong hanya melihat Yunho lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mulai sekarang, berhenti membandingkan dirimu dengan perempuan lain. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya."

"Tapi aku juga ingin cantik, Oppa," ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Dimataku, kau adalah wanita paling cantik di dunia, bahkan di semesta ini," kata Yunho menggoda Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku serius, Oppa. Aku ingin memuaskanmu. Setidaknya memuaskan matamu," ucap Jaejoong sambil merengut. "Aku tidak ingin kau melirik wanita lain."

Yunho yang mulai merasa kecewa karena Jaejoong membicarakan hal ini lagi lalu bertanya pada istrinya, "Boo, apakah kau meragukan cintaku?"

"Tidak lagi sekarang," jawab Jaejoong pendek.

"Tidak lagi? Apakah berarti sebelumnya kau meragukan cintaku?"

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**.**

**.**

**Ini, lama ya? #dijitak**

**oke oke aku tau ini lama, tapi gimana dong, aku itu kan sedang intensive dari pagi sampe siang, jadi lupa dengan ini.**

**Hoho maafkan ya~**

**Oh iya, rencananya setelah ini tamat aku mau nerusin ini dengan ideku sendiri. Atau aku alih translate fic Moonlite yang lain?**

**Dia sih ijinin mau aku translate kah, mau aku sambung suka2 aku kah. Hehe dia kan baik~**

.

**Please itu kasih tau aku harus gimana #agakLebay**

**Oke,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please~**

**:)**

AIrzantiHuang_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugly**

.

.

Title :: **Ugly**

Genre :: **Drama**, **Romance**

Pairing :: **YunJae**

Author :: **Moonlite444** (translatedbyme)

Rating :: **Teens**-Mature (contains a little smutt)

Length :: ...**shoots**

Disclaimer :: All story belong to **Moonlite444** (translatedbyme denganperubahanseperlunya) [TELAH **DIBERI** **IZIN** OLEH **MOONLITE444**]

Warning :: **Typo**(s), **Genderswitch**, NC

.

.

.

**Characters** ::

***Kim** **Jaejoong** : 18 y.o, Girl, Baru lulus High School, Pintar, Gendut, Jelek.

***Jung** **Yunho** : 35 y.o, Man, Bisnisman, Kaya, Tampan.

*Mr. Kim : Ayah Jaejoong, supir Yunho.

*Mrs. Kim : Ibu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku serius, Oppa. Aku ingin memuaskanmu. Setidaknya memuaskan matamu," ucap Jaejoong sambil merengut. "Aku tidak ingin kau melirik wanita lain."

Yunho yang mulai merasa kecewa karena Jaejoong membicarakan hal ini lagi lalu bertanya pada istrinya, "Boo, apakah kau meragukan cintaku?"

"Tidak lagi sekarang," jawab Jaejoong pendek.

"Tidak lagi? Apakah berarti sebelumnya kau meragukan cintaku?"

.

"Err, ya. Aku pikir kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, karena kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku dengan benar," kata Jaejoong cepat. "Beberapa saat yang lalu adalah pertama kalinya kau mengatakan itu padaku."

"Benarkah?" kata Yunho yang sedikit tidak percaya. "Aku pikir kau tahu tanpa perlu aku mengatakannya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?"

"Aku pikir kau bisa merasakannya dari tindakanku, bukan dari kata-kataku," jelas Yunho.

"Aku tetap membutuhkan keyakinan dari pengakuanmu," kata Jaejoong, "Untuk seorang wanita, pengakuan cinta adalah hal yang penting."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa untuk mengakuinya?" tantang Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Itu sudah bukan masalah lagi sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah kau sudah mengatakannya," kata Jaejoong. "Ah, hentikan ini, aku ada kelas pagi besok."

.

Jaejoong tiba dikelasnya tepat beberapa menit sebelum kelasnya dimulai. Dirasanya teman sekelasnya meliriknya. Jaejoong telah terbiasa dengan itu dan dia mencoba mengacuhkannya. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda.

"Jae, apakah kau sudah membaca surat kabar pagi ini?" tanya salah satu teman sekelas Jaejoong.

"Belum," jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Kau harusnya merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu!" sahut teman sekelasnya yang lain lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Lihat ini! Dia mengakui cintanya padamu tepat di artikel berita utama!" jawab teman sekelasnya itu sambil menyerahkan surat kabar pada Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"APA?" Jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya dan mengambil surat kabar yang dipinjamkan teman sekelasnya itu.

**"Aku, Jung Yunho, 35 tahun, dengan pemberitahuan ini, ingin agar kalian semua tahu kalau aku benar-benar mencintai istriku, Kim Jaejoong.**

**Dan juga, Boo Jaejoongie, kumohon terimalah cintaku.**

**Aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku hanya denganmu dan dengan anak-anak kita.**

**Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo."**

**.**

Kelas yang harus Jaejoong datangi hari ini tidak begitu banyak. Dan dia secepatnya pulang setelah kelas terakhir yang harus didatanginya berakhir.

Dan Jaejoong mendadak tidak berani menggunakan lift kampusnya karena dia yakin kalau seluruh mahasiswa di kampusnya sudah membaca koran.

Ketika akhirnya Jaejoong tiba di pintu keluar gedung dia bisa melihat suaminya berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan memegang buket bunga Lili cantik. Dan dia juga bisa melihat kalau Yunho sedang dikelilingi orang-orang, yang sebagiannya mencoba untuk memotretnya.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sedang berdiri didepan pintu gedung pun mendekatinya dengan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya membuka jalan untuknya.

Jaejoong membeku begitu Yunho mulai mendekatinya, dan mulai berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie~ maukah kau menerima cintaku?"

Pikiran Jaejoong mendadak kosong. Dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Yunho akan melakukan hal ini padanya, atau pada siapapun. Dengan tangan yang bergetar kecil, Jaejoong mengambil buket Lili dari tangan Yunho dan berkata, "Y.. Ya, aku mau."

Demi mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung berdiri dan menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Tampak binar kebahagiaan di wajah Yunho yang tak mampu disembunyikannya. Dan tampak pila wajah bahagia Jaejoong yang bersemu karena diperlakukan begitu dihadapan orang banyak.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" tiba-tiba semua orang mengelilinya berteriak seperti itu.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu makin menyurukan wajahnya dalam-dalam di dada Yunho karena merasakan mukanya makin memerah.

"Semuanya, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian, dan terima kasih untuk telah menjadi saksi kalau aku dan Boo Jaejoongie tersayang ternyata saling mencintai," ucap Yunho sambil terus mengelus-elus kepala belakang Jaejoong yang masih meyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

Lalu perlahan-lahan Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan sedikit menjauhkan badannya dari bada Jaejoong kemuadian memegang dagu Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya supaya Jaejoong bisa melihat wajahnya, dan kemudian dengan pelan dan mesra mencium bibir Jaejoong didepan orang banyak.

"Aaaww~" seru semua orang yang mengelilingi mereka dengan wajah sumringah. Dan bisa terlihat wanita-wanita yang juga berkumpul disana memerah wajahnya.

.

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu, Jaejoong tidak lagi meragukan perasaan Yunho padanya. Dia sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan kalau Yunho benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi ucapan Mrs. Park saat di pesta beberapa waktu lalu terus menempel di kepalanya. Dia ingin menjadi cantik untuk Yunho, bukan untuk dipamerkan pada orang-orang, tapi untuk melengkapi kebahagiaannya sendiri karena bisa menyenangkan suaminya.

Karena tak bisa dipungkiri, Yunho adalah seorang pria. Dan sangat wajar kalau pria menyukai wanita yang cantik dan ramping serta seksi. Akan tidak wajar jika ada pria yang tidak menyukai wanita yang cantik, ramping, serta seksi.

Jadi, Jaejoong sudah memutuskan untuk mengurangi berat badannya. Dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu Yunho tentang rencananya, karena dia tahu Yunho tidak akan mengizinkannya dengan alasan kalau Jaejoong sudah seksi dengan tubuh seperti ini.

.

Sekarang, tanpa memberi tahu Yunho, setiap sepulang kuliah, dengan waktu yang berselang-seling, Jaejoong selalu pergi ke gym untuk berolah-raga dan pergi ke salon kecantikan untuk memperolah perawatan wajah dan kulit.

Dan dia juga melakukan diet sekarang.

.

"Boo, kau makan sedikit malam ini?" tanya Yunho saat mereka sedang di tempat tidur bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Hmmm~" jawab Jaejoong pelan lalu menggeliat dipelukan Yunho, Jaejoong merasa sangat lelah hari ini karena telah berolah-raga di gym.

"Boo, apakah kau mendengarku?" tanya Yunho yang merasa Jaejoong mengacuhkannya hari ini.

"Oppa, aku lelah sekali hari ini," jawab Jaejoong di dada Yunho.

"Kau selalu lelah setiap malam! Lalu kapan kita bisa bercinta? Kalau kau mau tahu, terakhir kita bercinta itu dua minggu yang lalu!" ucap Yunho setengah merajuk.

"Jangan malam ini Oppa. Zzzzz.." ucap Jaejoong yang mulai tidur.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sudah tertidur menghela napas pelan. Dia harus menenangkan kebutuhannya sendiri lagi malam ini.

Yunho lalu memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang sudah pulas, "Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang pinggangnya semakin mengecil?" gumam Yunho pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YAY! Satu chapter lagi menuju TAMAT!**

**Oh iyaa! Aku lulus jalur undangan loh di USU :D yay yay *peluk Yoochun**

**dan, aku mau nanya sekali lagi. Ini kan udah mau tamat, jadi aku nerusin fic ini dengan ide ku sendiri, ATAU aku translate ff Moonlight444 yang lain? Ada nih ff dia yang menurut aku keren banget, mau aku translate.**

**Oke oke? Kasihtau ya aku harus apa #pret**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**please :D**

** AIrzantiHuang_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugly**

.

.

Title :: **Ugly**

Genre :: **Drama**, **Romance**

Pairing :: **YunJae**

Author :: **Moonlite444** (translated by me)

Rating :: **Teens**-Mature (contains a little smutt)

Length :: ...**shoots**

Disclaimer :: All story belong to **Moonlite444** (translatedbymedenganperubahanseperlunya) [TELAH **DIBERI** **IZIN** OLEH **MOONLITE444**]

Warning :: **Typo**(s), **Genderswitch**, NC

.

.

.

**Characters** ::

***Kim** **Jaejoong** : 18 y.o, Girl, Baru lulus High School, Pintar, Gendut, Jelek.

***Jung** **Yunho** : 35 y.o, Man, Bisnisman, Kaya, Tampan.

*Mr. Kim : Ayah Jaejoong, Supir Yunho.

*Mrs. Kim : Ibu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Kau selalu lelah setiap malam! Lalu kapan kita bisa bercinta? Kalau kau mau tahu, terakhir kita bercinta itu dua minggu yang lalu!" ucap Yunho setengah merajuk.

"Jangan malam ini Oppa. Zzzzz.." ucap Jaejoong yang mulai tidur.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sudah tertidur menghela napas pelan. Dia harus menenangkan kebutuhannya sendiri lagi malam ini.

Yunho lalu memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang sudah pulas, "Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang pinggangnya semakin mengecil?" gumam Yunho pelan.

.

**Beberapa** **bulan** **kemudian**.

*Yunho PoV

"Oppa, lebih cepat~ kumohon~" suara desahannya terdengar sangat indah ditelingaku. Omong-omong, sekarang kami sedang berada ditengah-tengah acara bercinta kami.

Dengan tetap menggerakkan tubuhku, aku melihat kearah tubuh Jaejoong. Kulitnya begitu halus dan putih. Dan pinggangnya sangat ramping. Aku ulang, SANGAT RAMPING! Aku bahkan masih tidak percaya kalau gadis ini adalah gadis yang ku-nikahi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia sangat berbeda sekarang. Berat badannya turun secara drastis.

"Oppa, kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Jaejoong padaku. Kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit menunjukkan raut kecewa.

Oh damn! Dia manyun! Aku menaikkan kecepatan gerak tubuhku dan mencium bibir kissable-nya.

Astaga! Dia sungguh-sungguh sempurna. Matanya yang bulat, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir ceri merahnya yang oh-so-damn-God nikmat sekali.

Beberapa orang mungkin saja berpikir kalau dia operasi plastik. Tidak. Benar-benar tidak! Pada dasarnya dia memanglah sudah cantik. Dia hanyalah sedikit terlalu gemuk. Kegemukannya itu yang membuatnya terlihat jelek, dan membuatnya malas melakukan perawatan pada tubuhnya.

Dan aku yakin dia sangat berjuang keras untuk mendapatnkan bentuk tubuh yang ramping dan sempurna ini. Rahasianya, dia pergi ke gym untuk berolah-raga sepulang kuliah dan ke salon untuk perawatan.

Saat kutanya, dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin membuatku puas. Sejujurnya, aku sangat senang. Aku sangat merasa tersentuh atas usahanya untuk menyenangkanku.

Tapi, terkadang aku merindukan bentuk tubuhnya yang lama. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa dia sangat imut dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit bulat dan lembut, seperti boneka. Dan lagi, aku tidak suka dengan tatapan lapar pria-pria diluar sana pada tubuh Jaejoong yang sekarang tiap kali kami berjalan-jalan.

.

*Author Pov

.

"Oppa, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu," kata Jaejoong pada suaminya saat mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho lalu memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

"Umm, Oppa, apakah kau akan kecewa kalau aku menjadi gendut lagi?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian.

"Sejujurnya, kau kelihatan lebih cantik bila bertubuh seperti sekarang ini, ramping dan sexy. Tapi aku tidak akan masalah dan tetap mencintaimu bila kau menjadi gendut lagi," jawab Yunho lalu memeluk Jaejoong makin erat.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho padanya, lalu dia melihat kearah mata Yunho, "Jeongmal?"

"Tentu saja!" Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. "Tunggu dulu! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku? Apa kau berencana menaikkan berat badanmu lagi?"

"Yeah, aku akan gendut lagi," jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku hamil, Oppa," jawab Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Perlahan senyumnya mengembang dan makin-makin mengembang. "Benarkah? Itu berita yang sangat bagus! Aku akan jadi ayah!" raut wajah Yunho benar-benar bahagia. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Kau tidak bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia, Oppa. Tapi, kita berencana kalau kita akan mempunyai bayi setelah aku lulus, dan aku belum lulus."

"Damn! Aku lupa untuk menggunakan pengaman. Maafkan aku. Dan aku berjanji akan menolongmu untuk mengurus bayi kita, jadi kau bisa meneruskan pendidikanmu," ucap Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh.

"Maafkan aku, Oppa," ucap Jaejoong hampir menangis setelah mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan. Dia merasa sedih karena ia merasa ia membebani suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau harusnya merasa bahagia," ucap Yunho sambil mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan, Oppa?"

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus marah padamu? Aku tidak mungkin marah padamu, aku bahagia sekali. Dan sejujurnya aku harusnya berterima kasih padamu karena mau memberiku seorang anak, yang sejujurnya sudah sangat kuinginkan sejak dulu. I love you, Boo," kata Yunho lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"I love you, too, Oppa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

***END***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahahahahahaha akhirnya tamat ya Guys! Capek banget sumpah! Ini THR aku buat kalian semua ya~**

**Dan, aku gak nyangka banget fic yang seharusnya Oneshoot di aslinya bakal jadi 9-shoots begini. HAHAHAHAHHA**

**.**

**Bye~**

**.**

**Oh! Tengkyu loh buat semua yang udah review. Serius loh aku baca itu semua. Tapi berhubung aku ngetik dan post cerita lewat ponsel, jadi kalo mau nulis nama kamu-kamu, iya kamu yang lagi baca ini hehe bakal ribet. Muuphkan ya~**

**.**

**at Aizata_**


End file.
